Annabeth Goes to Goode, Once Again!
by The Titanical Cup
Summary: It's the classic Annabeth goes to Goode. Mean girls, new demigods. The usual. But there's a twist. Certain wizards happen to be staying in America and going to the very same school. All wars have been fought and won, so the wizards and demigods can finally have a normal teenage experience. Senior year. Post HOO and HP. Rated T because possible language and kissing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is probably my favorite ****story I've published so far. I've loved reading Annabeth Goes to Goode stories, so I thought I'd write one myself. It took an odd turn as I was writing, but I really like where it turned and I hope you do to. Read and Review please!**

BEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEP!

My alarm clock went off and per usual scared me awake. I really hate waking up to this but it's only for a night. I usually woke up to nice peaceful classical music, but no. They only had the horrid beeping clock at this hotel. I could not remember why I was in this hotel. Of course! I was going to surprise my boyfriend at his high school! Looking at the clock, I realized it was 6:15. I've got to get moving! School starts at 7:10 and I've got to shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, take the subway to Goode, get my schedule, find my locker, and get to class on time! Awwrg! I hate being a new student. There's so much to do before your first day, but this time I'm on my own. No family members to weigh me down now. Whoo!

Half an hour later, I was heading to the subway. Soon enough I was on and off the subway, two blocks from Goode. High school, here comes Annabeth Chase. I walked confidently into the main office, ready for anything. I was met with an old secretary. She didn't seem to be a monster, but you can never be too careful.

"Hi. I'm the new student. I was wondering if I could have my schedule," I tried to be friendly, but I'm not a naturally nice person.

"You must be Annabeth Chase. Here," she spoke in a monotone, trusting a piece of paper at me.

"Thanks," I responded and left quickly, looking at my schedule the whole way. It seemed pretty good. At least from what I could tell. Everything was jumbled, but it probably said this.

**Annabeth Chase**

**Homeroom: E. Mulroney**

**1: Social Studies E. Mulroney**

**2: Greek Burns**

**3: Architecture M. Mulroney**

**4: English Blofis**

**LUNCH**

**6: Math Parkhouse**

**7: Science Kirschner**

**8: Gym Hedge**

I bumped into a girl as rushed out of the office as fast as possible, my head down and looking at the ground.

"Ooof." We both landed on the floor, books everywhere. Regaining my senses, I apologized quickly. "Oh my gods! I'm so sorry. Let me help you."

"No, no. It was my fault. I wasn't looking." She seemed really nice. I hoped to become friends with her. "You must be new. I'm Miranda Bonarrigo. Do want some help finding your locker?"

"Sure. It's C1010. I'm Annabeth Chase, by the way."

"Oh! Your locker is right next to one of my best friend's lockers. Unfortunately, everyone has a crush on him, so there will almost always be a crowd of girls around your locker." Miranda seemed sad when she said that, almost like what Silena Beauregard would do when talking about Beckendorf, before they got together, obviously. She has a crush on him! Of course! It's so obvious now, how could I have possibly missed that? "He says he has a girlfriend in California, but we all know she's made up so he doesn't have to go out with Maddie, the school slut." **(AN: sorry to any Maddies out there! Random name!)**

"Umm, okay. Can I ask you a really stupid question?" I wasn't ready for the response I was going to get to this question, no matter what it was.

"No question is stupid. Go ahead and ask." I really, really liked Miranda now. You know, besides the whole she likes my boyfriend thing.

"Okay. Do you know my boyfriend, Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah. He's the friend I was talking about a minute ago. I really don't believe you're his girlfriend. Like a dork like him could a girl like you. And besides, so many girls have made that story up, so it's not even believable any more."

"That's very flattering, but if you don't believe me, why don't we just go talk to him ourselves. Don't tell him I'm with you though. I'm planning on sneaking up on him and scaring him."

"Uhh, okay. Hey look there they are. I'll see you in a sec." Miranda walked off and started chatting with five other kids, including Perce. I slowly snuck up behind Percy. Lucky for me, his back was towards me and none of his friends could be bothered with the new girl. Quickly and quietly my hands snuck over his eyes. "Guess who?" I said, trying to be seductive. It's easy to say that I failed.

"Maddie, I'm not going to tell you again. I have a girlfriend. I will never, ever break up with her, especially not you." Percy said as he removed my hands. He turned around, still talking. "She is the best person on the planet and I love her. She has blo – ANNABETH?! What are you doing here?"

"Why? Do you not want me here?" I responded, fake pouting. He can't resist the pout.

"What? No! I'm just really surprised, that's all." Awww. It's cute when he gets flustered. Percy gave me a quick, sweet kiss, then turned me around to introduce me to his friends. "Guys, this is Annabeth, my very real girlfriend. Annabeth, this is Shea, Caroline, Miranda, Eric, and Jack," pointing to each one as he went.

Before I could respond, Someone cleared their throat behind me. "Umm, excuse me. What are you doing with my future boyfriend?" A girl with bleach blond, stick straight hair stood there, jutting her hip a little too far out. Her clothes revealed more skin than anyone would ever want to see, and she showed way too much cleavage. Behind her, a group of her replicas stood, probably her followers.

"What did you just call my boyfriend?" I was pissed at this girl. Really pissed.

"What do you mean your boyfriend? Percy obviously likes me. He just made up a fake girlfriend to make me jealous. He totally wants me, right?" She directed the last part straight at Percy, who looked extremely uncomfortable. After a minute he spoke, pointing his harsh words directly at this annoying bitch.

"Maddie, I have never, ever liked you. I never made up a girlfriend and even if I did, it would not be to make you jealous. My girlfriend is the girl you just insulted, Annabeth. Now get this through your head, okay? I will never like you. Stop flirting with me. I don't want to be your boy-toy. I already have the smartest, most beautiful girlfriend ever, who I love and loves me." Percy then pulled me in for a long, romantic kiss. We broke apart to see Maddie spinning on her heel and stalking off; her duplicates trailing behind.

Getting back to what Percy had said before, I responded, telling him about how I got to our lockers. "I already know Miranda. She brought me over here because we're standing in front of my locker and she didn't believe me when I said you were me boyfriend."

"What? Miranda! How could you not believe her? And besides, I've shown you a picture of her before!"

"Sorry! I've become very suspicious of the people claiming to be your girlfriend. So many people have done it now." Miranda quickly explained, probably not wanting anybody to get mad at her.

"It's okay Miranda. You were just looking out for your friend." I responded, letting her off the hook.

"Wait. Annabeth, you said we were in front of your locker, but this is mine." Percy said, thinking back to what I had said previously.

"Uh huh."

"Does that mean our –"

"You're catching on Seaweed Brain."

"Well not everyone can be as quick as you Wise Girl."

"No duh, Kelp Head."

"Owl Head."

"Fish-talker."

"Architecture nerd." There was a pause, then Percy kept talking. "Blue Kilt!" He burst out laughing when he said this. I started chuckling as well.

"Talking Zebra!" I couldn't contain my laughter at that memory. Percy, Grover, and I rode in the back of a truck full of stolen zoo animals from Denver to Las Vegas when we were twelve.

"Mt. St. Helens!" Now that we were safe and together that memory was funny. Percy and I were in hysterics when I realized people were staring. I elbowed Percy in the gut hard to get him to stop. Shea, Jack, Miranda, Eric, and Caroline stared at us like we were crazy. We probably are, but I've accepted it and moved on.

"What are you talking about?!" Shea nearly screamed the question at us.

"Inside jokes." Percy and I responded in unison. We then, of course, burst out laughing again. "Anyway, we've got to get to homeroom. Who do you guys have?" I continued once I'd finished laughing.

"I have Mulroney," Jack said.

"Same," everyone else chorused. With that, we headed to class, talking and laughing the entire way there. Five minutes later Mrs. Mulroney walked into class, right as the bell rang.

"Good morning class. Today the only thing we will be doing is taking attendance. Okay. Adams."

"Here."

"Allen."

"Here."

"Bennett."

"Here."

"Bonarrigo."

"Here." Miranda said happily.

"Chase."

"Here," I responded quickly.

"Douglas."

"Here."

"Eden."

"Here."

"Fairfield."

"Here."

"Granger."

"Present." A bushy-haired brunette girl responded.

"Honig-Fraud."

"Here."

"Jackson."

"Here," Percy and some other blonde boy answered in unison.

"Henry first," Mrs. Mulroney said.

"Here," Blonde Boy who I'd assume was Henry said.

"Now Percy."

"HERE," Percy yelled.

"Kinney."

"Here."

"Landon."

"Here."

"McVeigh."

"Present," Caroline said quietly.

"Norford."

"Here."

"Ondera."

"Here.

"Potter."

"Here." A boy who looked strangely like Percy but with glasses. This'll be odd.

"Rogers."

"Here."

"Schlessinger."

"Connor has arrived!" A brunette boy with braces yelled. He sounded a lot like the Stoll brothers. This will be a long year.

"Shoflick."

"Please, call me Shoffie." A tiny, pompous boy responded confidently.

"Stevenson."

"Sup?" Jack said, in a laid back tone.

"Terrell."

"Here."

"Weasley."

"Here," A red haired, freckled face nearly yelled as he draped his arm over the Granger girl.

"Winkler."

"As Connor said, Eric has arrived." Eric yelled in the same voice Connor did.

"Yuran."

"I am back." Shea said loudly. Just then, the bell rang.

"Okay everyone. Off to first period," Mrs. Mulroney yelled over the buzz of the teenagers.

"Seaweed Brain, who do you have next?" I asked.

"I'm staying here." Percy responded.

"Good. So am I. Let me see your schedule."

"Fine, Wise Girl." Percy handed it over. We had all the same classes except for third period. I had architecture and he had marine biology. I handed it back and looked around. Shoffie, Connor, Miranda, Eric, Jack, Shea, Caroline, the Granger girl, the Weasley boy, and the Potter boy were also staying. This can not be a good situation. Everyone else filed in and sat down. We all chatted until the bell rang again, signaling the start of first period. Mrs. Mulroney took attendance again, this time using first names. I basically soned out except for when my name, Connor's, Shoffie's who I learned was named Alex, Hermione Granger's, Ron Weasley's, Harry Potter's, and this crazy boy named Bennett's were called. All of these people seemed like they could be really good friends of mine. Before I could say anything, Mrs. Mulroney started class. Percy started playing with my hair as I took notes. For once a teacher got every single fact right. Most of the time, half of the facts given were incorrect. I wondered if she was a demigod. No one else could have gotten it correct. With her blond hair and her perky attitude, she could easily be a daughter of Apollo. I'll IM Chiron tonight to ask.

I tuned out most of the class after that, but I saw the top three contributors were Alex, Connor, and Hermione. I had to introduce myself to them soon. I needed other people to talk to on that level.

Soon enough, the class was over and we walked to Greek. Connor, Alex, Miranda, Caroline, and Hermione were also in Greek with Percy and I. Before class started I went over and introduced myself. First up was Hermione.

"Hey. I'm Annabeth."

"Hello. My name's Hermione. I'm an exchange student from Britain."

"Oh! I've always wanted to go to Great Britain. Do you want to sit with me and my friends today?"

"Sure. Could my friends Harry and Ron sit with us?"

"Of course! They were in social studies and homeroom, right?"

"Those are them."

"I actually wanted to get to know them, so this will be great!" Mr. Burns walked in then and started barking at us.

"Everyone, take a seat! This year you will learn the basics of the Greek language and mythology. Who already knows something about either the language or the mythology?" Percy, Hermione, Caroline, Connor, Alex, Miranda, and I all raised our hands. Mr. Burns called on Hermione first.

"The 12 Olympians are Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Ares, Artemis, Demeter, Athena, and Aphrodite." Hermione listed the gods of perfectly.

Mr. Burns then pointed at Connor. "Zeus is the king of the gods."

He pointed at Caroline next. "Athena was born fully formed from her father's, Zeus, head." I beamed proudly at the mention of my mother.

Mr. Burns nodded to Alex, who proceeded to say the least correct fact I'd ever heard. "Demeter was born from the sea and is the goddess of the hunt." Even with the falseness of it, Mr. Burns just went on to Miranda, who immediately corrected him. "Demeter was actually one of Kronos's three daughters. She was the goddess of agriculture. Aphrodite was born from the sea and Artemis was the goddess of the hunt." I was really starting to like that girl.

Mr. Burns finally reached Percy. "Annabeth and I are fluent in Ancient Greek." For the first time since we started sharing what we knew, Mr. Burns spoke. "Would you please give us a demonstration?" Percy and I walked to the front of the room and began.

"Νομίζετε ότι ξέρει τι λέμε; _(Do you think he knows what we're saying?)_" Percy asked.

"Δεν ξέρω. Ας το δοκιμάσουν. _(I don't know. Let's test it.)_"

"Είμαι πραγματικά ο γιος του Ποσειδώνα και αυτή είναι η κόρη της Αθηνά. Μπορείτε, Μπερνς, είναι εξαιρετικά σημαίνουν. _(I'm really the son of Poseidon and she's the daughter of Athena. You, Mr. Burns, are extremely mean.)_" Mr. Burns stared at Percy blankly. He obviously couldn't understand us.

"Μου λείπει στρατόπεδο. _(I miss camp.)_" I continued.

"Έτσι κι εγώ Πρέπει να πάμε ξανά σύντομα. _(So do I. We should go back soon.)_"

"Εμείς θα το κάνει. Μην ανησυχείτε. _(We will. Don't worry.)_"

"Σ 'αγαπώ Φύκια εγκεφάλου. _(I love you Seaweed Brain.)_"

"Σ 'αγαπώ πολύ σοφό κορίτσι. _(I love you too Wise Girl.)_" Percy finished our conversation and we sat down. Everyone started talking about our conversation. Mr. Burns walked to the front of the room and recaptured attention almost immediately. "Good job. So everyone else knows, would you please tell the class what you said?"

I spoke up, "We were talking about a summer camp we go to."

"That is great. Now today we will be learning about the twelve Olympians. They are . . . ." I zoned out as soon as Mr. Burns said twelve Olympians. Not only did I know all about them, I had met them, several times in fact. Percy started playing with my hair again and I pulled out a sketch of Aphrodite's temple on Mount Olympus. She was so picky, changing her mind a million times a day. I would never finish this temple with all her changes. I lightly drew in columns, hoping she would at least agree on the style of columns. She chose Corinthians, the fanciest of course. Nothing less of the best for the goddess of beauty.

Faster than expected, the period was over and Percy and I had to split up. He was going to Marine Biology and I was heading to Architecture.

"See you in English Seaweed Brain."

"Ugh, English."

"Hey, it's Paul. How bad can it be?"

"Pretty bad."

"Okay then. See you in a little bit."

"Bye." Percy gave me a swift kiss and headed in the opposite direction. Well I was on my own for this class. I'd better go find it.

**So, how was it? Loved it? Hated it? Doesn't matter which, just review. I want 1 review to continue it, please review if you want continued. I know, low expectations. My other stories haven't gotten many reviews and I'd love ideas, constructive criticism, or basically anything positive! But please, no flames. Anything else is welcome. Thanks for reading and see you in one review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited after just one chapter! I couldn't believe it. I was literally jumping up and down when I saw my first favorite. I had really low expectations, obviously, because my other stories hadn't gotten much ****response. I realized after I posted last chapter that I forgot a disclaimer, so you get two today. YAY! So, yeah. Anyway, read and review. Please. With a cherry on top? Thanks. Now for the double disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: The last chapter written was not written in any way shape or form by a famous writer. I'm just a teenager who loves writing.**

**Disclaimer: Again, in no way, shape, or form am I Rick Riordan. If I was, Solangelo would be together and Percabeth would have had their wedding.**

**Oh, just remembered. Unless specifically specified, all chapters are Annabeth's POV.**

I was met in Architecture with a surprise. My teacher was Malcolm! I put my stuff down quickly and ran up behind him to give him a big hug. As soon as my arms were around him though, he turned around and nearly judo flipped me before realizing who I was.

"Oh my gods! Annabeth! I've missed you so much!"

"Same. Camp hasn't been the same since you left. Thankfully, you could come and help with battle strategy against Gaea though."

"Yeah. I heard Nico and Will got together. Is that true?"

"You sir, are up to date on Camp gossip."

"So, how do you like it here? Wait hold on one sec." Malcolm turned to the class. "Okay everyone. Take out a piece of paper and sketch a building. It can be of one that has been built or you would like to build. I will be out in the hall for a couple of minutes. I will still be able to hear you, so don't get too loud." Turning back to me he said, "Let's talk outside." I followed him out so we could continue our conversation. Malcolm turned to me and went back to our conversation. "So, getting back to my previous question, how do you like it here at Goode?"

"It's really fun. I don't like Mr. Burns though. He's mean and knows nothing about Ancient Greece."

"I know. I'm really sorry about him. There's not much I can do though."

"It's okay. I never knew your last name is Mulroney."

"Yeah. I don't like to use it often, but as a teacher, I need a last name."

"Do you happen to be related to Mrs. Mulroney, the social studies teacher?"

"Actually, she's my wife. We got married in the spring. And yes, Elizabeth's a daughter of Apollo."

"Okay, got it. Congradulations. I never noticed her at Camp though."

"Yeah. Elizabeth's one of the oddballs of the Apollo cabin. She can't sing so she always hid in the back of the group during the sing-along around the fire. We should probably head back inside. I can't leave them alone for too long or else I'll get fired." I walked quickly inside and pulled out Aphrodite's temple again. I think I'm truly almost done. I've made it as fancy as possible, so that should satisfy her tastes. For the last minutes of class I perfected details of the temple. The bell rang as I was packing up. I gave Malcolm another hug before I left, and hurried towards Paul's room. I stopped by my locker and met up with Percy and the rest of the gang. We all had English together so I was excited. I hadn't seen Paul since before I left to find Percy and save the world. We were probably the loudest people in the hallway, but I didn't care. What I did care about was the fact that everyone was staring at me. Some looked on in disbelief; others jealousy, mostly girls; and many boys were checking me out. It always made me uncomfortable when people did that. Percy scowled at those boys, but he kept talking and laughing with us like nothing was wrong. We walked into English, still being loud and annoying and were greeted by Paul.

"Morning, Mr. Blofis," Miranda, Jack, Eric, Shea, and Caroline chorused as they walked in. Percy and I greeted him in a totally different manner. "Hey, Paul." He glanced up at the sound of a voice accompanying Percy's. His eyes fell on me and his face brightened. He knew I'd be here of course, since I'd arranged to stay with them, but he was still excited to see me. I went over to Paul and was ensconced in a bear hug.

"Morning Annabeth. How's your day gone so far?" Paul cared so much about me, even before Percy and I started dating.

"It's been great. My brother, Malcolm Mulroney, is my architecture teacher. I'm going to love it here, I know it," I really was excited about this year.

"That's great. Class is about to start though, so you should go take a seat. And please, here I am Mr. Blofis."

"Got it, Mr. Blofis." I headed to the back of the room and took a seat next to Percy. On the other side of him was my least favorite person in this school, Maddie. I looked around to see Connor, Shoffie, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Bennett. I opened my mouth to invite them to sit with us at lunch, but instead a bell sound came out. Or at least, it looked like it.

"Good morning class. Today we're just going to go over what we will be doing this year and learning each others names. I am fairly horrible at this so you will most likely be helping me for a while. Okay, so this year we will be reading _The Odyssey_," Percy and I smiled at this. Paul continued, "_Animal Farm_, and _A Midsummers' Night Dream_. We will also be covering grammar and will increase your knowledge of greek and latin stems." This will be simple. "Okay," Paul continued, "Now that we've covered that, we're going to get to know one another. Please get into a group with a total of four people that you do not know very well."

I looked around and locked eyes with Caroline. "Hey Caroline, do you want to be in a group together?"

Caroline responded quietly, "Sure. Who else should we group up with?"

I looked over to the British exchange students. "Some of them," I decided. We walked over to them and spoke up, "Do one of you want to be in our group?"

"Sure," Harry who looks like Percy said. Up close I noticed his eyes were emerald green, not sea green. "Who else should we ask?" he wondered.

"Uhh . . . how about Connor?" I suggested.

"Sure, why not," Caroline said. "I don't know him very well but he seems like someone I'd like." We walked over to the unsuspecting boy. He stared off into space and didn't notice us till we were almost upon him.

"GODS! What were you thinking?! Trying to scare an innocent boy like me!" he exclaimed.

I spoke up immediately. "First of all, we weren't trying to scare you. Second, do you want to be in our group? Third, did you just say gods instead of God? And fourth, I honestly don't believe you're very innocent."

"Uh, yea, sure. I'd love to be in your group." He shot Caroline a wink, causing her to blush profusely. "And I'm a huge Greek mythology geek. So yea, I cuss in mythology terms. And how would you know if I was innocent or not. You're new here"

"So do I!" I exclaimed! I wonder if he's a demigod. I'll keep an eye on him. I decided it would be best if I ignored the last part, so that's just what I did. "Percy does too," I continued, nodding my head at him across the room. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Paul cut him off.

"It looks like everyone's found a group. We're going to start by learning each other's names in the group if you don't already know them and share your favorite color, an interesting fact about yourself, and something fun you did over the summer."

"Okay," Connor said after a minute of awkward silence, "I'll go first. So if you," He pointed at me, "or you," pointing at Harry, "don't know, I'm Connor 'The Greatest Person Ever' Schlessinger. My favorite color is blue, somewhere between the American flag and the sky. Uhh, I like to ride my bike, play soccer, and run. Those help with my ADHD." Another sign of a demigod. "Also, I love mythology. Especially Greek. What was the other thing again? Oh, yea. Over the summer I climbed a bunch of 14ers **(AN: Mountains higher than 14,000 ft in elevation) **in Colorado and went to Garden Of The Gods. It was amazing and so beautiful." I remember seeing Garden Of The Gods when we were fighting Daedalus. The fight wasn't fun, but soaring through the sky after was amazing. Before I could think any more about that time in my life, Caroline spoke up.

"I'm Caroline McVeigh. My favorite colors are green, blue, and purple. The lighter sides of all these though. Uh, I love riding my bike and reading. I will read anything I can get my hands on. And over the summer I visited family in Utah. Nothing else exciting. Just hung out and went to the pool." Oh how simple your life is. I wish mine was that way sometimes. It'd be odd to not know everything I do though.

Harry went next. I guess I'll go last. "Ello. I'm Harry Potter, one of four British exchange students. Hermione and Ron are in this class, but my girlfriend Ginny is only a seventh year. Or as you Americans say, a junior. My favorite color is red and I have a lightning shaped scar from when I was in a car accident that killed my parents when I was a baby."

"Harry, I know it's been a long time and this is the last thing you want to hear, but I'm sorry. I know what it's been like. I never knew my mother either," I said.

"Thanks. I'm sorry too," he replied. "Over the summer, I, uh, spent time with my best friends, Ron and Hermione, and my girlfriend, Ginny. Ron and Ginny's brother just died, so we've been mourning. He was a great guy."

"Again, this is the last thing you want to hear, but I'm so sorry. Anyway, I'm Annabeth Chase. My favorite colors are sea green and gray. An interesting fact about me is I'm half Greek. Over the summer I went the Rome and Athens with some of my friends." Oh gods. Just thinking about the summer makes me think about that place. And with thoughts about that place, came blackouts. . . .

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

PERCY'S POV

We were just finishing listening to Hermione talk about her summer when I heard a scream from the other side of the room. I knew who it was immediately. Annabeth. My head snapped over to her group to see her on the floor, writhing in pain.

"Percy! Where are you? I can't see you! Percy!" The agony in her voice killed me. I pushed my way through the forming crowd and pulled her into my arms. I stroked her hair as I whispered in her ear. "Don't worry Wise Girl. We're out. We're safe. I'm right here. I will always be here. Wake up. Please, wake up Annabeth. It's just a nightmare." She slowly stirred in my arms.

"Seawee Brai?" She asked sleepily.

"I'm right here Wise Girl. I'll always be here," I responded. I think I heard Paul say something like 'Everyone, please give them some space. They've been through a lot in the last couple of years, so please be understanding and don't push them. Head back to your seats and continue to get to know one another.'

"Did I-," she started.

"Yes. Don't worry though. No one's made a big deal about it."

Maddie decided to speak up right then. "Why did you scream?" And why did you say we're out?"

I was so mad I could hardly speak. When I finally could, I was deathly calm. "Maddie. We went through a lot of terrible crap in the last couple of years. Specifically, over the summer. We have PTSD **(Post Traumatic Stress Disorder)**, so it'd be great if you don't ask questions. That'll help both of us heal." I was still steaming as I helped Annabeth up. I led her back to her group, even though I knew she didn't want help. What can I do if I'm not allowed to help my fiance? Sorry, girlfriend. I don't know why I said fiance.

**LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

ANNABETH'S POV

The stupid Seaweed Brain still insists on helping me back to my seat even though I don't need help. As much as this should annoy me though, it doesn't. It's really sweet. As we got to my group, Paul, sorry Mr. Blofis, told each group to pair up with two other groups. Percy waved his group over. I watched as Jack, Shoffie, and Bennett made their way over.

"What other group should we invite over?" I asked.

"How about Shea's group?" Percy responded.

"I'm just saying it's fine by me," I hoped someone would catch on.

"IF YOU NEVER LEAVE!" Connor shouted.

"AND WE CAN LAY LIKE THIS FOREVER, IT'S FINE BY ME," we all joined in, finishing the chorus.

"Well . . . that was interesting," Caroline commented.

"You can say that again," Shea agreed.

"Well, that was interesting," Jack said, following Shea's orders.

"Why am I going out with you again?" Shea asked sarcastically.

"Because I'm amazing," he answered. That sounds like something Percy would say.

"I guess I'll have to agree," Shea responded, still sarcastic.

"Do I get a kiss?"  
>"Fine," she stood on her tiptoes and gave Jack a kiss. On the nose.<p>

"Hey!"

Hay's for horses, not your girlfriend, Jack," Caroline retorted.

"Oooh! Burn!" We all turned to see who said that was. It was Connor and Bennett. We'd obviously forgotten about them. Before we could say anything else, Mr. Blofis spoke up.

"Okay, everyone. We're now going to play a game called 'Three Truths and a Lie.' You will each come up with three things that are true about yourself, a one thing that is not. Once everyone in your group has theirs, you will go around the circle and have each person say their three truths and the lie. Do not say which is which. It's the other people's job to guess which is the lie. Okay, go."

What should I say? Ooh, got it! My truths are:

I was born in Virginia.

I can speak fluent Greek.

I am staying with my boyfriend while I'm here in New York.

My lie is:

My favorite animal is the spider.

Soon after I'm done, everyone else finishes. We decided to have Jack go first.

"Okay, so mine are I have two little brothers, I love cats, my favorite color is blue, and I love Doctor Who." Hmm, he said them all with such conviction. I remember one thing, though. When he said he loves cats, he bit his lip. That's the one.

"I think I know," I spoke up.

"So do I," most everyone else chorused.

"Who want's to go first?" I asked.

"I will!" Bennett yelled. He sure is hyper. "You don't like blue." Jack shook his head no.

I volunteered to go next. "You don't like cats," I said with pure conviction. Jack nodded yes. "That's my Wise Girl," Percy complimented me. I leaned into him and closed my eyes, while the others decided who would go next. Finally it was decided. It was Bennett's turn.

"Hi, I'm Bennett! I have ADHD, dyslexia, love the color red, and my favorite sport is basketball." Crap, another one to keep an eye on. Why do gods have so many children?! They're a danger to themselves and everyone they know. I decided on the lie.

"You don't like basketball." He nodded furiously.

Miranda volunteered to go next. "I'm half Italian, half Argentinian, I also have ADHD and dyslexia, my favorite color is green, and I have one dog named Nella." Could she be a Roman demigod? Why more?!

Shoffie answered this one before I could. "You don't like green."

"Nope," she replied, "Hate it. Hey Harry, why don't you go next?"

"Sure," Harry agreed. "I was borned and raised in Britain, I've gone to boarding school since I was eleven, I met my best friends there, and my parents died on New Years."

Caroline answered this one. "Your parents didn't die on New Years." Wow, we're on fire. "Did they actually die though?"

"Unfortunately, they did. I was barely one when they died. It was actually Halloween, not New Years," Harry answered solemnly.

"Umm, ok. Well, I'll go," Shea said, breaking the silence that had fallen. "I love swimming to death, I hope to go to Rio for the Olympics, I have a doofus for a boyfriend, and I live with just my mom and little sister."

"OOH, OOH, OOH! I know this one!" Jack yelled like a little kid. "You don't have a doofus for a boyfriend," He said confidently.

"Wrong, doofus. You should have know this. I'm an only child."

"Oh . . . yeah. I kinda wanted to prove myself as a non doofus."

"Why? I love you the way you are. I don't want anyone but you, doofus."

"I love you too." Jack turned back to us. "Who wants to go next?" Shoffie volunteered.

"I love history, I hate art, my favorite color's orange, and I'm Jewish." Hermione immediately answered. "Your favorite color isn't orange. What is it?"

"Pink," Shoffie said proudly.

"Gotta respect a man whose favorite color is pink," Eric commented. "I guess I'll go next. I am a rock climber, I have a crush on one of the people in this classroom." He refused to look at anyone when he said that. "I have ADHD, and dyslexia." Great, another one. How many could possibly be in this school?

Ron spoke up with the answer, "You're not a rock climber."

"Nope. I'm a swimmer and a soccer player." Eric got a high-five from Connor for that, causing Shea and Percy to also high-five him. This caused a whole high-fiving war, lasting multiple minutes. When it finally ended, everyone's hands hurt. Except for Percy's and mine of course. I leaned back into him as Hermione spoke up.

"I hated the love of my life when I met him -," She was cut off by Ron. "Hey! Sitting right here you know!"

"Yes, I am aware of that. Anyhow, my parents are dentists, I used to have straight hair, and my favorite pastime is reading."

"Your hair is naturally frizzy like that. There is no way that's man made!" Miranda exclaimed.

"You are correct Miranda. This thing is a natural, untameable beast."

"I, the great Connor Schlessinger, will now grace you with my facts. I have three little siblings, I have ADHD like a bunch of you, Soccer is bae, and I hate FC Barcelona **(Soccer team)**."

Eric gasped and immediately told us which one was the lie. "You and I both know we want to play for FC Barcelona. You're unable to hate them if you want to play for them."

"Of course I love FC Barcelona. It's my bae's bae. Anything that my bae loves, I love." What does he mean by bae?

Hermione asked for me. "What's a bae?"  
>"Well you see, a bae stands for before anyoneanything else. It's another term of endearment like babe, baby, or sweetheart," Connor explained.

"If you ever call any of those things, I swear I will break up with you, have your mother disown you and will . . ." No one but Ron and Harry could hear what Hermione said at the end, but it was something bad because Ron gasped and Harry started laughing. It took a while to get Harry to stop laughing, but it eventually happened.

Percy decided this was his time to go. "Ok everyone. It's my turn. So listen up. I love swimming or as Connor put it swimming is bae, after Annabeth and my mom and friends. But mostly after Annabeth." I blushed profusely at this.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain," I retorted quickly, trying to not express some things I really wanted to right now. But we're in school. I can't let my emotions control my actions.

"You should know this by now, Wise Girl. I never will. Back to the facts. My favorite color is blue, I have an evil step-dad, and my mom makes blue food."

Ron spoke up, astonished. "Your mom does not make blue food."

I answered that one. "Yes she does. It is the best food in the world." Ron just opened and closed his mouth a few times. He looked like a fish.

Shoffie answered this one correctly. "You don't have an evil step-dad."

Percy shook his head. "Nope. Not one bit. He's amazing. Almost as great as my real dad. LOVE YOU PAUL!" he shouted across the room. Paul turned around and acknowledged him. "Love you too, Perce. But here it's Mr. Blofis."

"Right. sorry Pa - Mr. Blofis." Percy turned back to us. Everyone but me had an astonished look on their face. Questions came firing at Perce.

"Mr. Blofis is your step-dad?"

"Did you seriously just yell across the room?"

"Why would you do that?"

"OKAY!" I yelled. "Yes, Paul is Percy's step-dad, and yes, he really did just yell across the room. It comes with ADHD. We do impulsive stuff. Get over it!" I don't know what came over me. I just had to get some anger out. "I'm sorry guys. That was misdirected anger. I just needed to get it out."

Everyone chorused it's fines and don't worry about its. Ron volunteered to go next.

"Okay let's see. Uh, I am the second youngest of seven children. My entire family has red hair, my best friend is a git, and I love reading."

Percy actually got this one correct. "You don't love reading."

Ron shook his head no. "I hate it. But I'm in love with a bibliophile , so you learn to be content with it."

"Ron, you know a big word!" Harry exclaimed.

"I do know big words, you git! I just choose not to use them!" Ron shot back.

"Okay, people. Settle down. It's my turn, so shut up," Caroline commanded. Harry and Ron stopped talking pretty quickly. "Okay, so I love reading. I'll read literally everything. I love riding my bike as well. It's so peaceful. I rappelled off a 37-story building over the summer to raise money for cancer research. It was amazing and terrifying at the same time. My favorite type of soda is Dr. Pepper."

"You didn't rappel off a building over the summer," Eric said, fairly sure of himself.

"I actually did. It was so much fun. I am hoping to do it again next year," Caroline replied.

I spoke up with the answer. "Your favorite type of soda isn't Dr. Pepper. You described everything else in depth, where you barely said anything about Dr. Pepper."

"You are correct. I actually don't like any type of soda," she answered.

"Ok. I'm the last one, so I'll go," I said, getting ready to launch into my facts.

"Did you plan that, Wise Girl?" Percy asked before I could say a word.

"Athena always has a plan."

"Oh, that was so six years ago."

"Can I say my facts or not?"

"Fine, go ahead."

"Okay, so I was born in Virginia, my favorite animal is the spider, I can speak fluent Greek, and I'm staying with my boyfriend while I'm in New York." I could see the wheels in everyones' heads turning, especially Percy's. He knew I am deathly afraid of spiders, even more so since the summer.

"Really?! Why didn't anyone tell me?! Oh my gods, I'm so happy!" Percy screamed. He'd obviously figured it out. He turned and yelled at Paul, "Paul! Why didn't anyone tell me Annabeth was staying with us?!"

"Annabeth wanted it to be a surprise," he responded calmly.

Percy turned to me. "Annabeth," he whined. "Why did you keep this a secret?"

"I love seeing you happy and I wanted to surprise you and you didn't even know I was going to Goode til this morning," I replied calmly, a hint of a smile gracing my face.

"Good point. Why do you always have good points?"

"Επειδή είμαι κόρη της Αθηνάς. _(Because I'm a daughter of Athena.)_"

"Και αυτός είναι ο λόγος που με αποκαλούν φύκια εγκεφάλου. _(And this is why you call me a Seaweed Brain.)_"

Before I could say anything else the bell rang. We gathered our stuff quickly and after saying bye to Paul, headed to our lockers. I could tell Percy was doing an inside happy dance as we walked, and I was glad I could make him this happy.

**So how do guys ****think it went? Great? Horrible? Review and tell me. Thank you all for the 10 reviews. They all made me feel amazing. You don't even realize how good it felt. I'm going to answer a couple ****questions that I think everyone will benefit from knowing the answer to. **

**1. I do not know how often I will be posting. I try to write every night, but this thing called homework gets in the way. I'll try to post once to twice a month. Over winter break I'll stock up, so I can post more regularly.**

**2. There will probably be a Romione scene at some point, I just don't know when. I have no plan for this story, so it might take some odd turns.**

**3. RED and other demigods will eventually make they're way in. I'll say it again, I have no specific plan for this story. It goes where my imagination takes it.**

**On other notes, the OCs are based off people I know. I'll give the first person to guess who I am a shout out. And finally, QOTP. Who is your favorite artist?**

**AOTP: I love One Republic, Taylor Swift and The Script. They inspire me to chase my own dreams and speak my mind.**

**One other thing. How'd you like Percy's POV? I don't think I did a great job on it but that's just my opinion. And sorry for all the dialogue. I thought that would be the best way for Annabeth and all of you to get to know my OCs. I guess that was two things. Oh well. Anyway, review please! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! I had major ****writers block over break, so I wrote absolutely nothing. But, now I'm back in school and I wrote so much. I also changed my name to The Titanical Cup. Cup - Daughter of Percabeth just didn't fit me. I had changed my name in the past, but I've finally found a name that fit me. **

**Disclaimer: Percy and Harry's stories don't belong to me. If they did I would not be writing this now. **

After about ten minutes of taking at our lockers, we made it to lunch. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I think her name is Ginny had not made it to the lunchroom yet. Connor, Bennett, and Alex had agreed to sit with us when I asked them on the way to our lockers. Eric was the first to spot a table, so he raced over, not caring if he got in trouble. Promptly after sitting down, Mr. Burns came over and gave him detention.

"Crap. Detention on the first day. I guess I'll be late to your house," he said to Percy.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Percy answered for Eric, "For the past couple of years, on the first day of school, everyone has come over to my house. I can't believe I forgot to tell you. But, it's still happening, so okay Eric. Sorry you got detention."

"Hey Connor, Alex, and Bennett. Do you want to come too?" I asked.

"Oh gods! I totally forgot you were here. I feel so stupid. Of course you're invited."

"Sure," they chorused. As we sat down, I spotted Hermione. I waved my hand to get her attention. She saw me, got the rest of her friends, and walked over. I moved closer to Percy, so there would be room for them. There was a really pretty red-head talking with Harry, who I assumed was his girlfriend Ginny. When they reached the table, my suspicions were confirmed.

"Hey. I'm Ginny, Harry's girlfriend and Ron's sister. I apologize in advance for the behavior of both my boyfriend and brother," she said as she sat down. I liked her and could see what Harry saw in her.

"Do you guys want to come over to Percy's after school today to hang out?" I asked the four.

"Sure, we'd love to. What's the address?" Hermione replied.

"East 104th and 1st," Percy stated. **(AN: I hope this address is correct. I just read **_**MaydayParadise8123**_'**s ****52 Reasons Why** **for like the millionth time. FYI it's so sweet and just the feels! AWW! The point is, this is the address they put in, so please tell me if it's off.)**

"Okay thanks. We have to move our bags from the hotel we've been staying at to a flat, sorry apartment, we're sharing while we're here. Then we'll be there," Harry said graciously.

I leaned into Percy and zoned out as the rest of the table split into different conversations. I thought about our friends and how much I missed them.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," I said.

"Yes, Wise Girl," Percy replied.

"Can we visit our friends soon?"

"Of course. Let's go this weekend."

"Yay!" I clapped my hands like a little kid.

"Well someone's happy," Caroline said when she saw my reaction.

"Yep! We get to see our camp friends this weekend!" I responded happily. Before I could say anything the bell rang. "Ok. We've got to go to math, Seaweed Brain."

LINE BREAK OF AMAZINGNESS JUST CUZ IT'S COOL

We were finally in 8th period, gym. I needed to move. Like now. I left Percy outside the locker room and went inside with Caroline, Miranda, Hermione, Ginny, and Shea. We quickly changed and met the boys on the bleachers. For about ten minutes the twelve of us just sat around and talked. Then I spotted Coach Hedge. I grabbed Percy and ran over to Gleeson. He spotted us, walked over, and embraced us.

"Percy! Annabeth! Good to see you guys! Why are you here?" Hedge asked.

"We go to school here. How's Chuck?" I replied.

"He's great. He's walking and talking now!"

"That's awesome!"

Coach Hedge turned to the class. "Listen up cupcakes! We're going to run 2 laps around the track and then we'll play dodgeball. Go, go, go!"

"Race ya!" Percy yelled as he took off, out the doors and down the stairs to the track. I took off after him, quickly passing him. He might have the upper hand when it came to swordplay, but I have always been faster. He's never been able to beat me. I slowed to a jog after the first lap, keeping my edge on that Seaweed Brain. The two laps passed quickly. Percy was right behind me when I finished, but the rest of the class were still on their first lap. Perce and I just sat on the bleachers and talked while everyone else finished their laps. Our friends joined us one by one. Finally the stragglers finished.

"Alright cupcakes," Coach yelled through the bullhorn. "Inside for dodge ball. NOW!" We scrambled inside. Once there, Coach split us into groups. Caroline, Miranda, Jack, Eric, Connor, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Bennett, Shoffie, Ron, Percy, and I were on one team and the rest of the class were one the other team. Hedge blew his whistle and the game began. Percy and I were the first to the dodgeballs, followed quickly by Connor and Eric. We retreated and on my count launched the volley into enemy territory. I hit my mark, as did Percy, getting two players out. This is really fun! It's similar to Capture the Flag. Kinda. Not really. There's strategy though, so it appeals to my mother's side.

Soon enough all but two of the players on the other team were out, but we still had four. Eric, Connor, Percy, and me. Eric and I threw our balls simultaneously, both hitting their mark for the kill. We won! Our friends rushed over screaming, and enveloped us in a giant hug. I guess this was a big deal. Percy wrapped his arms around me and I melted into them. I love this place. I always felt safe here. Too soon he let go and I sighed.

"Okay, cupcakes! Go get changed!" Coach Hedge shouted through his bullhorn.

"See you in a couple minutes Seaweed Brain," I called over my shoulder as I entered the locker room. Shea spotted me as I walked in.

"Hey. Do you know how we're getting to Percy's?" she asked.

"No. I will probably take the subway to my hotel, get my bags, get back on the subway, and head to Percy's. You can probably take the subway as well," I replied as I changed into my normal clothes.

"Okay. I'll see you at Percy's," Shea said as she walked out. I followed soon after, and found my boyfriend waiting for me.

"Come on Wise Girl," Perce said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To go get your bags at your hotel."

"I can take the subway by myself, Perce."

"Well you aren't going to. I'm going to drive you."

"You have a car?" I was shocked. It was New York. Why would you need one?

"It's Paul's old Prius. After the Titan War he gave it to me as a sixteenth birthday present. Blackjack's hoof marks are still there."

"Got it. Let's go." We walked hand-in hand to his car. Before I could open my door, Percy rushed over and did it for me.

"Thank you, my kind sir," I said in a British accent.

"The pleasure was all mine," Percy responded in a fairly bad accent. I climbed in and he closed my door. I laughed as the boy ran over to the other side of the car awkwardly. For a son of Poseidon and a Hero of Olympus, twice, he was pretty clumsy. I don't know what I'll do with that boy. We drove in comfortable silence until we reached my hotel. Percy pulled me towards the elevator as soon as I was out of the car.

"Excited much?" I asked as I ran along with my slightly insane boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" He nearly yelled as we entered the lobby. I just laughed as adults gave us odd looks. I didn't really care what other people thought about two teenagers. We got on the elevator and pushed the button for my floor, 17. As soon as the doors closed, Percy attacked me. With a kiss. He smashed his lips against mine and I quickly responded by deepening it. My hands moved to his hair, while his moved to my waist and back. My brain melted during this time. I couldn't focus on anything besides Percy's lips on my own. I loved this feeling and never wanted to it to end. But, it had to.

The elevator dinged and we quickly broke apart. The doors opened, but before Percy stepped out, he hit every floor's button. This was usual behavior, so I really wasn't surprised. As he stepped out, I grabbed his hand and we walked to my room. I opened the door to the disaster that was my room.

"Sorry for the mess," I said as we entered.

"My room is about 10 times as messy as this," Perce replied. I remembered the state of that thing before he disappeared. After, Sally obsessively cleaned in there. By the time he returned, it was even more spotless than spotless. I hated see Sally that way, all stressed and worried. I couldn't wait to see her!

In about 15 minutes we collected all my stuff and stuffed it into two bags. We then hopped back into the Prius. Percy told me more about his friends before we arrived back at his house. How Shea was the first person to be nice to Perce when he started at Goode, besides Rachel. She now goes to an all girls private school. Once we settled the whole _I was jealous of Rachel and Percy thing_, we became great friends. I'm glad we did. She really supported me when Percy was gone.

He told me little random facts about all, like how Eric is nicknamed Twinkie for unknown reasons and Jack loves lasagna. I tried to listen, but I was wrapped up in my own thoughts. I was still kind of worried that Percy's friends don't like me. They seem really nice, but I've learned to be suspicious of kind behavior. Before I knew it, we were in front of Percy's apartment. Perce opened my door and took my hand. We walked inside, said hi to the doorman, and I pressed the button to call the elevator. Immediately the bell dinged, signally it was here. The doors opened and I pushed the button for the 4th floor.

"Annabeth! I wanted to press the button," Percy whined.

"Too bad Seaweed Brain. You pushed both at the hotel, so it's my turn," I retorted.

"But why?" Percy continued to whine.

"Because I said so."

"But why?"

"If you give me a piggy-back ride, you can press all the buttons when we get out."

"OK!"

Percy immediately bent down, so I could jump on. Once I was firmly on, he spun around. I screamed. I felt like I was going to fall off, but I knew he would never let that happen. The door dinged and Percy was so excited that he rushed out without pushing the buttons. I screamed again as he sped through the hallway to his apartment, me barely hanging on. It was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.

Perce unlocked the door and spun around once more, me screaming the entire time, then set me down slowly, followed by a long, loving kiss. My brain melted once more. I couldn't think of anything besides Percy.

Suddenly, I heard a scream. We broke apart quickly to find . . . Sally. She rushed over and scooped us both into a ginormous hug. And I don't use imaginary words lightly. Before I knew it, I couldn't breathe and neither could Percy.

"Mom . . . air . . . need . . . now," Percy choked out.

"Oh, oh. I'm so sorry. How are you Annabeth. First day go okay?"

"It was great. I really like all of his friends and we met some British exchange students. The greatest thing though, besides seeing your son of course, was the fact that my Architecture teacher is my brother Malcolm!"

"That's great! Who are these British exchange students? Are they coming over today? All your friends are coming today like usual, right Percy?"

"Yes, everyone's coming they should be here-" the ding of the doorbell cut Percy short. "-right now," Percy finished as he opened the door. Caroline, Shea, and Miranda walked through.

"Hey. Are we early?" Caroline asked.

"No, you're perfect," I replied.

"Great," Miranda said. Three things happened all at once. The oven timer dinged, someone knocked on the door, and an Iris Message appeared. I ran to Percy's room, hoping the IM would follow me. If not I was screwed. I closed the door and turned to the IM. It was Thalia.

"Thalia! I haven't seen you in forever," I exclaimed as I took in the background. "Why are you at camp?"

"Artemis sent us here for a couple of days to rest and so she could have some alone time. Judging from the mess, I'd guess you're at Percy's."

"Yep. I'm staying with him for senior year."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Thalia joked.

"Don't worry, I won't. Hey, a bunch of Percy's friends are here and I really want to get to know them better. But we'll be at camp next weekend. Will you still be there?"

"We will. I'll see you then. I need some Annabeth time."

"And I need Thalia time. See you." I swiped my hand through the message, effectively cutting it off. I headed back to the living room to find everyone, except Eric who had detention for running in the cafeteria, sitting around eating cookies.

"Please tell me there are some cookies for me," I said hopefully.

"Don't worry, honey. More are coming out in five minutes," Sally responded.

"Okay, thanks," I replied, slightly deflated.

We talked for the next hour, getting to know each other. There were plenty of people who already knew each other, but there were divisions. I didn't want a divided group of friends. We talked about music for a while. Caroline was going to the Taylor Swift concert and was really excited. I loved Taylor Swift, and knew her from camp. She was only there for one summer while I was there before her music career took off. We talked about The Script, MKTO, OneRepublic, and Imagine Dragons as well. We all had similar tastes in music, give or take an artist. Percy and I shared many a look, since we knew or had heard of most of these children of Apollo. The Script was Roman, but all others except MKTO were Greek demigods. MKTO was a mix. It was odd for us to be around people who didn't know the artist's true identities.

Soon conversation turned to Truth or Dare. Or just Truth. We were too lazy to do any Dares. We learned about Shea's first kiss, which was with Jack when they were 13. And about Connor's favorite memory, winning the national soccer championship with Eric last spring. And Ginny's happiest day, getting asked out by the guy she'd had a crush on since she was 10 years old. Finally, the questions turned to me.

"So how did you two meet and get together?" Miranda asked.

"Well, basically we met at camp when we were 12 and after being best friends for four years we started dating," I said quickly.

"No, no, no. The whole story. Not the shortened version. The long story," Caroline stated. It didn't seem like she was going to be stopping anytime soon.

"Fine, fine, fine. Here it is," I began, launching into the whole long story. "Percy had gotten hurt and was unconscious, and I helped in the infirmary. I spoon fed him when he woke up," Percy interrupted me.

"Her first words to me were and I quote 'You drool in your sleep.'"

"I didn't remember that."

"It was the first words my future best friend and girlfriend said to me. They were important to me."

"I hate that I don't remember this. But, Caroline and Miranda demand a story. So, we hated each other at first. But after a summer of a cross-country trip with our other best friend, we became really close. Every summer we got closer and closer. By the time I was 13, I had at least a little crush on Percy. After we won a victory at camp, I kissed him. Everyone through us in the water, and we kissed again. And that's how we started dating," I finished. I leaned into Percy as his arms snaked around my abdomen.

He whispered in my ear, "I like the real version better."

"So do I," I whispered back.

"Hey, can we play video games?" Shoffie asked.

"Sure. All I have is Mario Kart, though," Percy replied.

"K. Let's play!" Connor yelled. Percy grabbed the remotes. There were only four remotes, so the girls let the boys fight. We went to the kitchen to get more cookies.

"So, Miranda. Got your eye on anyone?" Ginny asked. "Or you Caroline?"

"Uh . . . maaaybe," Caroline said nervously.

"Ooh! Who's the lucky guy?" Hermione followed up.

"You don't have to tell us a name. Just a description and we can guess," Shea said excitedly.

"Fine, fine, fine. Uh, well he has brown hair that he always puts in a little long row of spikes. I have Homeroom, 1st, 2nd, 4th, and 8th with him. He a great soccer player. He's an all-around good guy. He's smart, funny, and caring," Caroline said.

"I know!" I said. I whispered in her ear, "Connor Schlessinger." She nodded. I squealed slightly and jumped up and down. _What? I can't be a girl sometimes?_

"You guys would be so cute together!" I squealed.

"Who is it? Who is it?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Well, he's in the apartment-" I started.

"Is it Connor? Is it Connor? I need to know!" Hermione said.

"Yes. I really like him," Caroline said.

"OH, CONNOR!" Miranda yelled.

"Yea," Connor said, running into the kitchen. "Ooh, cookies." Caroline shook her head at us.

"Can you take these cookies to the guys?" Miranda said, making up a reason for calling him in.

"Ok. Need anything else?" He asked looking at Caroline.

"Nope," she said hastily. She didn't seem to notice that and how Connor was looking at her. He quickly retreated back to living room with the cookies.

"Okay, moving on," Caroline said, trying to change the subject.

"No. Not moving on. Still on you and Connor," Shea said. "I think he likes you."

"Let's talk about - Wait! Really?!" Caroline almost screamed.

"Did you not see how he winked at you in English," I said.

"And looked at you just now," Hermione said.

"He did? Seriously?" Caroline was so surprised.

"You are so oblivious! It is so completely obvious. You should totally ask him out!" Ginny said excitedly.

"I really want to but I'm nervous," she confessed.

"I was really, really nervous when I told Percy I liked him. I was as oblivious as you, but I just went for it," I confessed.

"Ok. I'll do it."

"Go ask to talk to him in a private place. Just say 'Connor, I really like you.' Then kiss him," Ginny advised.

"Go to Percy's room. It's messy, but it has a door that closes," Miranda said.

"Ok. Can all of you go out so it's not weird?" Caroline asked.

"Of course," Shea replied.

We grabbed a couple more cookies each and walked out. The boys were entirely focused on the race. It was Jack vs Bennett vs Harry vs Percy. We just watched them play and talk trash. Jack was crushing the other three. He was in first, Bennett was in fourth, Harry was in eighth, and Percy was in twelfth and going backwards.

"Uh, Connor," Caroline started. Connor's head whipped around so fast he could have given himself whiplash.

"Yea?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" she said nervously.

"Sure." He hopped up and followed Caroline. They walked into Percy's room as the girls watched, hoping they come would out hand-in-hand.

**What do you guys think?** **I'm sorry for all the dialogue! I thought that I needed to include it, though, because it showed Annabeth connecting with the other girls and just accessing her feminine side. It's not really shown for either Annabeth or Hermione, so I thought I should show that side of them. And for Ginny, I thought she would be someone who would be able to give great advise and would be really helpful and confident. I hope you all like it. Please R and R!**

**One other thing. The kissing was totally from imagination. I've never been kissed, so I don't know anything on this subject.**

**K! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people of the internet! I am back! I am not happy about the response to my last chapter. I got zero reviews. Zilch. Nada. Don't say your review got lost in that mail. That's impossible! Just be nice and friendly and review. If I don't get at least two reviews this chapter, I don't think I'll be continuing. So review if you want it continued. Just say hi. I don't care. I just want to know you read it. I used the word just a lot there. Anyway disclaimer time. I have no good way of saying this so drum roll please!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not even the computer I'm writing on. If I owned anything of value, I'd be doing something different with my life.**

Ten minutes later, the two walked out, hand-in-hand as hoped. I was really happy for them. I didn't have much time to think, though. I was racing around the track, trying to keep Miranda from passing me. She was gaining on me. We were side by side. There's the finish line. Just a little more spe- NO! Miranda beat me by a millisecond.

"Good job Miranda," I said, trying to be polite. I really, really don't like losing. At anything.

"Thanks. I'm surprised I beat you. I'm really not that good at this," she replied graciously.

"So," I said, turning to the people watching. "Who wants to go next?"

"I'll go," Ginny said.

I handed her the remote and walked over to Percy. He was talking to Eric and Shea about swim team.

"I can't wait for it to start!" Shea exclaimed.

"Neither can I," Eric put in. "I want to be back in the water."

I whispered in Percy's ear, "You don't use your powers, right?"

"Of course not. That's cheating," he whispered back.

Suddenly, I remembered my conversation with Miranda before school. How she basically said she liked Percy. I got up off Percy and walked over to Miranda. She'd just lost in Mario Kart to Connor.

"Can I talk to you for a sec? In private?" I asked.

"Sure," Miranda said as she stood up.

I walked towards Percy's room, but stopped in the hallway. I took a deep breath before speaking. "Do you like Percy?" I asked.

"What? No!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Well this morning it kinda seemed like you had a crush on him when you talking about him."

"Oh. Well I had, or have, I don't really know, a teensy weensy crush on him. But, it wasn't big at all. I like Eric. I don't even think it was a crush," she said, trying to explain herself.

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to know." Miranda visibly exhaled at this. "Let's go get some cookies. I need more of Sally's cookies."

"Yes!"

We walked back and grabbed a plate of cookies. For the next hour we played Mario Kart and talked. We were normal teenagers and I loved it. I talked with Hermione, Caroline, and Miranda about books, specifically The Selection series and The Fault in Our Stars. Then I talked with Ginny, Ron, and Harry about some pretty random things. Ginny brought up the fact that our boyfriends looked alike. We laughed about that for a bit. I tried to talk to everyone, so I moved on to Jack, Eric, and Connor. We debated the best sport. Eric and Connor for soccer; Jack and I for track. We never came to a conclusion. Bennett, Shoffie, and I discussed some more random things. There was a heated discussion about gay, lesbian, transgender, and other controversial topics. I am very pro-gay. After all, the boy a consider a little brother is gay. I hate how terrible people are to people that aren't the same as them.

After an hour I ended up back with Percy and Shea. We continued talking until Sally kicked everyone out. And by kicked everyone out, she gave them a fifteen minute warning. An hour later no one had left though. By this time I was exhausted. My eyes were closed as I leaned against Percy. I was drifting off when someone knocked on the door. Percy gently pushed me off him, so he could answer the door. I heard the door open, but I was drifting back to sleep.

"Hey Kelp Head. Miss me?" I sat bolt upright. I would know that voice anywhere.

"Not one bit Pinecone Face," Percy said as he pulled her into a hug. "Okay, maybe a little."

I ran over as Percy let go of Thalia. She pulled me into a hug quickly.

"I thought you were at camp," I said as she released me.

"I was. I thought my favorite couple deserved a visit from me though. Plus, I get to meet everyone," Thalia replied as I realized the room had gone silent. Before I could introduce everyone, I heard a crash and loud voices in the hallway. Percy opened the door again to find Nico, Grover, and the Stolls.

"Wait for us next time Thalia!" Nico yelled.

"Fine. I will wait for you next time," Thalia yelled back. "Most likely," she continued under her breath.

"Hold up. How'd you all get here?" I asked.

"Nico," she whispered in my ear. I turned back to my new found friends. "Guys, this is Thalia, Nico, and -" Connor cut me off.

"I'm Travis," Connor said.

"I'm Connor," Travis said.

"And we're the Stolls!" They said together.

"Connor! Travis! Stop confusing them!" I pointed to each of them as I said their correct names. "This is Connor and this is Travis," I said, pointing at the correct brother. I introduced my new school friends to my camp friends. "Guys, this is Caroline, Miranda, Ginny, Shea, Eric, Bennett, Harry, Jack, Hermione, Alex AKA Shoffie, Ron and Connor."

Connor Schlessinger walked up to Connor Stoll. "Hi. I'm Connor," he said, sticking out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Connor. I'm Connor," Stoll replied, shaking Schlessinger's hand.

"I like you Connor," Schlessinger said with a straight face.

"And I you," Stoll said with an equally straight face.

Before one could say another word, they broke into simultaneous laughter. As you know, laughter is contagious. It soon spread to the rest of us, so the Jackson-Blofis residence contained nineteen teenagers rolling on the floor laughing. That was the moment Paul decided to come home from work and Sally come out of her office. They just stood there, on opposite sides of the room, watching the large group of almost adults writhe on their living room floor.

Paul cleared his throat. We slowly looked up at our teacher and friend's step-dad.

"Uh, hi Mr. Blofis," Ginny said nervously, like they were in trouble.

"Hi honey," Sally said to Paul, then turning to the teenagers. "What's so funny? Oh, hello Thalia, Grover, Nico, Connor, and Travis. When did you get here?"

"Well," Travis began. "My brother's name is Connor, right? And this guy here," pointing and Connor Schlessinger, "his name is Connor too. So they walked up to each other, shook hands, said a few words with straight faces, and then burst out laughing. And since laughter is contagious, we all started laughing. And now we're here," he finished breathlessly.

"Ok then. I'm sorry guys, but it's almost time for dinner. That means you all have to leave," Sally said. In an undertone she said, "You five are welcome to stay," to our camp friends.

Everyone else gathered their things and made their way to the door. Many byes were heard as they walked out and they closed the door.

"Percy, can you go get the mail?" Sally asked, once our school friends had finally gotten out the door.

"Can Annabeth come?" Percy asked.

"Can't go anywhere without your girlfriend, can you Kelp Head?" Thalia asked sarcastically.

"If she wants to," Sally said, answering Percy's question.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain. Let's go," I said.

I opened the front door and gasped. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all had things in their hands, sticks or wands. They turned in their spot, and vanished in unison.

**Cliff-hanger! Dun, Dun, Dun. I apologize for the short chapter, but I thought it was ****necessary. A big reveal like this deserves a cliff-hanger, not a middle of the chapter. You'll just have to review if you want to know what happened. (You wanna know a secret? Yeah? Ok. I don't even know what's going to happen! It'll be good though.) So, if you want this to continue, please, please, please, please review! I cannot stress this enough. Review or let this be discontinued. Okay? Okay. Bye bye! See you next chapter if you review!**

**But first, QOTC. What was your first fandom?**

**AOTC: High School Musical, followed quickly by Harry Potter.**


End file.
